


"Cut!"

by RoyaltyLaine



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cock harness for actors, F/M, Fluff, Sexual Humor, pretend smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2018-09-15 01:52:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9213872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyaltyLaine/pseuds/RoyaltyLaine
Summary: Belle and Gold are the stars of an upcoming film directed by Christopher Nolan. It's a blockbuster film, but it also has an intimate sex scene. So Gold does what any actor does when faced with a sex scene, he straps himself into a cock harness.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by a funny post I saw on Tumblr, but for the life of me I can not find it now. Also This verse was supposed to be named "And Action." but I saw a fic with a similar title.  
> No Beta so there will be mistakes, and also I'm not a director or actor so if i get some things wrong with cinematography, please forgive me.  
> -RL

He always hated this part. Strapping himself into a cock harness wasn't something he signed up to do when he became an actor. Of course he understood why, no professional actress wanted to feel a cock grinding on her, no matter how intimate the scene was. But this was where he was, about to shoot a sex scene with a beautiful actress, named Belle French, for a new romantic drama film directed by Christopher Nolan. Belle and Gold tried to get to know one another towards the beginning of the filming, but because of their filming schedules, they only were close on a professional level. They didn't have many scenes together at first either, but they knew they had a sex scene coming up during one of the script reads.

That seemed like a long time ago now, Gold even forgot about it because he had so many other things to focus on while filming. Christopher Nolan wasn't an easy director either, Gold could have sworn his favorite word was CUT. But he was a nice enough man when he was out of the studio, and truthfully Gold appreciated his overall directing skills. He created blockbuster hits like _Intersteller, The Dark Knight_ and _Inception_. So when Gold received a call to star in a new movie he was directing, of course he said yes.

Then he was introduced to his co-star Belle French. He wasn't familiar with her, Belle having only starred on the small screens, she was making her debut into movies. She was an amazing actress, Gold would come on the days she was filming just to watch her. Her movements and expressions were so believable, the way she could dive into her character astounded him and he hated when Nolan shouted CUT to end her scenes. He loved watching her, she didn't feed off what the other actors were giving her, she created her own role and really brought life to the character she played.

"Gold they need you out on set." One of the set managers said knocking on the door of his trailer.

He sighed before putting on his robe and leaving his trailer. A golf cart was waiting for him to escort him to the studio.

He was nervous, he didn't particularly like sex scenes because he never knew what to expect from his co-star. Most times the women were quiet, wanting to get it over with as quickly as possible. Some were more playful, laughing and joking, he appreciated that too because it made him feel more comfortable. So he wondered what type Belle would be. He read over the scene last night and realized how long it was, it even included two different positions. What the audience watching in the theaters didn't know is that the 5-minute sex scene they were watching took a lot longer to direct and film, with all the takes and cuts, sometimes shooting a sex scene would take a whole day to film.

He stepped out of the golf cart and is escorted the rest of the way by set security, so nosey fans wouldn't get a glimpse of what's to come. He tried to look and remain calm as possible, but on the inside, he was screaming.

Inside the studio, the set was designed to look like a bedroom. It even had a window with a fake background that was supposed to look like outside. But the only thing Gold could focus on was the bed.

He takes a seat on the stool with his name on it, next to the chair that read Belle French. She wasn't here yet, probably in hair and make-up. He sighed watching the set crew continue to work on the set, setting the lighting to a dim sultry mood and making sure the boom stick was placed directly above the bed.

Finally, Belle walked out in her robe looking beautiful as ever, she sits next to him in her chair and greets him.

"Were you able to get any sleep after your scene last night?" Belle asked.

"Some, though I'm used to only sleeping a few hours at a time while filming." He told her.

"Not me, I've only guest starred in a few television shows." She explained. "They usually only need me for a day, then they pay me and send me on my way."

That certainly worried him. "So you've never done one of these scenes before?"

"No, but don't worry. I'll try not to outshine you." She joked, Gold laughed too. He really enjoyed that about her, how she could make light of an otherwise awkward situation.

"Belle, Gold we need you to take your places." The director said over a loudspeaker next to the viewing camera.

Belle and Gold got up from their chairs and walked to the bedroom set before Belle takes off her robe. She was naked underneath it, besides the nude panties harness she wore that was supposed to block any feeling of him out. Her body was perfect, supple breasts, hourglass figure, and Gold could already feel the strain in his harness.

"Gold we need you to disrobe too," Nolan shouted in his loudspeaker from his director's chair.

Gold exhaled once again and took off his robe. He didn't have the best body, and he definitely wouldn't be winning any beauty pageants any time soon. But he was lean and his skin was smooth and his stomach was cut, although he didn't have any abs.

Belle bit her lip before getting into the bed and under the covers. Gold does the same on the opposite side of the bed. He repeated his lines over and over in his head to take his mind off of what was to come.

"And action." The director said.

Belle rolls over in the bed. "How much did you really miss me?"

"I could show you better then I can tell you." Gold said. He hated that line, he thought out of all the directors in the world, Nolan knew better than to use such a cliché phrase.

"Cut." Nolan interrupted "We need you closer, Belle wrap your leg around his."

Belle does as the director told her to and wrapped her leg around Gold's, her knee just barely grazing his harness. "Is that okay?"

"Yes, it's fine." He said, but it wasn't, not for Gold's cock at least.

"Take 2 and action."

"How much did you really miss me?" Belle repeated her lines.

"I could show you better then I can tell you." Gold pulled her on top of him just like the script told him to and began kissing Belle. At least they have done this part before, making out, and Belle was an excellent kisser, in fact, he kind of like kissing her.

"Cut!" Nolan said over the loudspeaker. They ended their kissing and Belle rolls off of him. "Gold you need to be more aggressive, remember you haven't seen your wife in years."

"What are your suggestions?" Gold asked, tired of being interrupted.

"Grab her by the ass, suck her neck," Nolan said which made Belle giggle and Gold cringed in embarrassment. "Okay, take 3, and Action."

Gold pulled Belle on top of him and begin kissing her again, this time needier, his hands found their way to her backside and begin groping her ass and squeezing it. Belle begins to moan softly tilting her head over to give him access to her neck.

"Cut!"

Gold hated that damn word. "What's wrong now?"

"Nothing with you two, we just couldn't hear Belle," He said before telling his cinematographer to lower the boom stick. "Take 4 and action."

For the third time in a row, Gold pulled Belle on top of him and began kissing her, he realized how natural it was becoming to kiss her, he was enjoying it, especially when she started moaning in his mouth this time. He groped and squeezed her ass cheeks affirmatively, trying to use the aggressive tone his director asked for. Belle tilted her head over again and he trails wet kisses along her neck and collarbone while her moaning increased in volume. Belle sits up on top of him, steadying herself with her hands on his chest and begins to pretend to ride him. Gold couldn't help but be amazed by her, he lost his train of thought while watching her act like she was riding him wildly.

"Cut." The director cried out again, snapping Gold out of his trance. Belle stopped abruptly before turning and looking in the direction of the cameras to hear what Nolan had to say this time. "Gold you need to be moving too while Belle is riding you."

Hell, he thought he was, but he was too transfixed on the vixen that was sitting on top of him that he must have forgotten. "I got it, I'm ready."

"Take 5 and Action."

Belle starts up her moaning again, looking down at Gold seductively. Gold does what the director tells him to do and begins moving to meet Belle's rocks. Belle may have never done something like this before, but her acting was definitely believable. She swung her hair to one side and Gold held her hips as they pretended to make love to each other. Gold waited for his cue to move into the next position, Belle subtly licked her lips and that was the code. Gold wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her down to the bed so that he was on top now. He drags open her legs aggressively like the director told him, before tucking himself right between them. Their parts might not be touching but their bodies were, they were skin on skin and Gold felt his cock become achingly hard now, the harness wasn't comfortable when he was erect, but he still continued to thrust his hips into Belle's.

"Cut," Nolan said cutting them off again. "Gold you're too believable."

"Too believable, isn't that what you want?" Gold asked almost perplexed by what Nolan said.

"We can't have it looking like you two are really having sex, but we also can't have it looking too fake. Try to find a middle ground and stick to that." Nolan suggested.

Gold was seconds away from snatching that loudspeaker from Christopher Nolan's hand and shoving it down his throat. This was hard enough without people watching and telling him what to do. But Gold agrees and puts himself back in the position between Belle's legs.

She looks up at him and smiles. "I told you I was gonna outshine you."

"That's the last time I don't listen to you." He chuckled. "Do you have any suggestions?"

"Not really, I think you're doing great," Belle said trying to stay professional as possible.

At this moment Gold's cock harness was extended from his leg, he wasn't small down there and his girth was making it impossible for his harness to look seamless. "You don't feel me, do you? Do I need to adjust?"

"No, it's fine actually," Belle said with a soft smile.

"Are you guys ready?" the director asked. They both nodded and re-position themselves back to how they were. "Take 6 and action."

Gold moved over her, planking himself between her legs and starts his pretend thrusting. Belle let her legs rest on his hips before wrapping them around his back. She started moaning his character's name loudly and softly puts her fingernails into his back. They started kissing again, it wasn't part of the script but Gold couldn't help himself. He liked kissing her and watching her pretend like he was really fucking her. He even believed it for himself for a moment, until...

"Cut!" Nolan said and Gold lets out a frustrated groan. "Belle we need you more vocal, talk dirty or something."

They went back to the part where her legs just wrapped around his back. "Oh fuck me Calum, yes just like that."

Gold unknowingly picks up his pace to meet her pleads. "Like that Lacey? Fuck! You feel so good, I doubt I'll ever want to come out of you."

"Harder Calum," Belle screams. "I missed you for so long, I need you to fuck me harder."

Gold thrust himself harder into her pelvis, but not too hard, after all this wasn't real, and he didn't want to hurt her. Belle closed her eyes and threw her hands up and held on the bars of the cast-iron headboard. Gold couldn't help but enjoy himself, Belle was beautiful and to see her acting like she was really making love to him, gave him this craving for her. They kissed again, Belle let go of the bars and wrap them around his neck while running her fingers through his hair. Gold closed his eyes again, still keeping his thrusts in the middle of not too believable and not too fake, but for a moment it actually felt like they were having real sex.

"Cut!" Nolan interrupted again, this time both of them groaned in frustration. "Belle you missed your cue, on the 8th thrust Lacey needs to climax."

"Okay, I got it," Belle said slightly annoyed by Nolan which only made Gold chuckled.

"So much for outshining me." Gold laughed partly out of breath.

"Well, you are very good at this." She said biting her lip.

They started at the part where Lacey removes her hands from the bars to card her fingers through his hair. Gold would never get tired of that part. The way she did it was so intimate and it only sent more desire to his core. The scene itself was so passionate, and Gold never wanted it to end, but he was closing in onto the 8th thrust, and Belle moaned out her fake orgasm beautifully. So beautifully that Gold almost spilled his seed in the harness. He was at a stalemate, he couldn't move or risk coming undone while still on top of her, he just looked down at her. Messy auburn hair with lips pink and puffy from the kiss they shared.

"And Scene," Nolan said and he actually admired their performance.

It was only when the crew members started cheering and clapping did Gold regain himself. He rolled off her completely out of breath as if he was really having sex with her.

Belle sits up in the bed with the covers gathered around her, before looking over to Gold who looked like he was still trying to cope with what just happened. "You wanna get some coffee?"

He needed something a lot stronger than coffee, but he agrees to share a coffee break with her. They put their robes back on and left the set together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an open prompt verse. Let me know what you wanna see happen with these two.  
> [Here's the Tumblr](http://poca-staks.tumblr.com/)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adventure1937: How about taking it back to when Gold and Belle had to kiss/make-out for the first time?
> 
> Msninabonita4: I would love to see the scene where their two characters first reunite. I'm hoping there would be lots of emotion there since they haven't seen each other in years.
> 
> BarPurpleWrites: So how about Gold and Belle making out on camera and trying to make each other laugh with ridiculous lines or by slipping silly things into each other's mouth?  
>  ***prompts are in the order as they appear in the story.**
> 
> No Beta, so expect mistakes. Also it was brought to my attention that I was spelling Cue as Queue. lol sorry and thanks for the heads up.  
> -RL

That never happen to her before. Belle just had an orgasm from being dry humped, not to mention by a man she hardly knew. It was so uncomfortable walking around with wet panties, she had to ditch them in a restroom's waste basket just before leaving the set with him. She considered that the best sex she ever had and it wasn't even real. She didn't feel anything, just his thrusts, the underwear harness she wore did its job and kept the feeling of him out, but his acting was amazing, in her mind she believed they were really having sex. She even missed her cue because she was too caught up and didn't want him to stop. But that goddamn director Christopher Nolan and his favorite word _Cut._ That damn word was becoming a nuisance to her, especially when she shared the same scene with Gold.

He was so professional about everything, asking for suggestions, talking and joking with her between takes, and making sure she was comfortable and didn't feel anything. He improvised a lot of kissing, which made it a lot harder for her to stay in character, but it also made the scene more convincing. Belle liked kissing him, some of the few scenes she had with him involved kissing, and he didn't seem to mind when she softly bit his bottom lip. It was one of the reasons why she felt so comfortable working with him.

The first time they had to share a scene together, she was nervous. Her script said it was a farewell scene, so she had to be emotional while kissing him. She took a moment for herself before shooting to decompress, once she was relaxed enough, she had to summon up a sad moment so she would be able to cry on cue. Belle wasn't a stranger to tragedy. Her mother passed away from cancer, it was hard on her, she lived day by day not knowing whether her mother would make it through the night. The day after she passed, she received a call from a producer to guest star on a television show. Her mother was gone, but Belle still felt like she was looking out for her, somewhere.

That moment was all she needed to make her character an emotional wreck and so overwhelmed with sadness to really make the scene come alive.

"Calum, please don't leave me to go fight in this war." She begged with glistening tears running down her cheeks, her hands clenched around the collar of his army uniform. She didn't want him to go, and this plea was her last ditched effort to make her husband stay.

"I have to Lacey. My father wants me to fight for our country. I have to be brave." Gold recited his lines. Belle could see the pain in his eyes and feel the sorrow in his words, Gold acted out this scene beautifully, and she actually felt like he was really leaving her to die in a war.

"I don't care what your father wants, what about me? You're all I have left Calum. I don't want to lose you too." She said remembering the way it felt when she lost her mother.

"You won't sweetheart," He cupped her face, lifting it softly to meet the gaze of her blue eyes. "I will come back to you, and I'll return a hero. A man our son will be proud to call his dad."

Belle rubbed her stomach prosthesis that was supposed to look like she was pregnant. "You're already his hero."

"Oh Lacey, I love you." He said now with tears in his eyes too. They kissed while Gold held her in his arms, and Belle thought it felt like the most passionate kiss she ever had. She felt as if they both needed each other and she wasn't talking about their characters. She didn't know if it was because she was crying, or the fact his acting was so good but she didn't want to end the scene, she didn't want to stop kissing him because it actually felt like she would never see Gold again.

"And scene!" the director said through his loudspeaker. The crew members gave them a standing ovation for how beautiful the scene was. Some even were crying. "Very good take you two, I think you've made magic here."

It definitely felt like magic to Belle. It was a sad scene, but it was also a joyous one. This was a test of Calum and Lacey's love and even though Belle hadn't read too far into the script at this time, she had no doubt that when her character's husband returned, their love would be stronger. She sort of envy that about her character. Lacey had a true love with Calum, something Belle didn't have for herself.

That happen months ago, but she still remembered the feeling of Gold's lips, and the kiss in the sex scene was even more passionate, because their characters were making love after being apart from each other for years.

"So how did you like your first time?" He asked pulling her out of her recollection.

She almost choked while taking a sip of her coffee. "Excuse me?"

"I- I mean your first intimate scene." he clears his throat. "If you don't mind me asking."

Of course that was what he meant, it wasn't like they were really having sex. "I really enjoyed it." she blushed. "Not what I was expecting, but I liked it."

"What were you expecting?" He asked adding another package of Splenda to his coffee to keep himself distracted.

"Well, what I've heard from other actresses, it was supposed to be really awkward." she confessed.

"Yeah, I didn't feel that way either. Not with you at least." He corrected before taking a sip of coffee.

"With other actresses?"

"Yes, unfortunately these scenes are very troublesome with women." He explained. "Especially the ones who are married and think it's a good idea to bring their husbands along to watch."

"What, really?" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, I've had a few of their husbands give me a look that could kill after the filming was over."

"And what does your wife say about these scenes?"

"I don't have one, and even if I did, she wouldn't be anywhere near the set." He confessed with a low chuckle. "What about you, is there a Mr. French?"

"Yes, my father, but no husband." That earned her a soft smile from him, like he was hoping that she wasn't married.

They used the coffee break to really get to know one another, a chance they didn't have before because of their filming schedules. Belle laughed at all his jokes, even the ones that weren't that funny. Gold regaled her the time he starred in a western movie and showed her the cowboy accent he had to use. Belle laughed when she heard it, his Scottish accent making it sound ridiculous. By the time either of them knew it the sun was setting, they left the small café and Gold walked her safely to her trailer.

It was the next day of filming and now that Gold's character Calum was home, Belle and Gold had a lot more upcoming scenes together. Belle was happy about that, she loved working with Gold. He was a very knowledgeable actor, who seemed to really take pride in playing Calum, a disgraced army vet who suffered from PTSD. His bouts of anger were so good, filled with feelings and he brought an array of emotions to the character he played.

Their scene was being filmed outside, next to a lake. They always filmed out of order and this scene was no different. This was the reunion scene between their characters Lacey and Calum. In the script, Lacey had taken her son to the lake where she and her husband first met. Lacey's son was now seven years old and has never once laid eyes on his father that wasn't a picture of him. It was going to be another emotional scene, but Belle was ready.

"And action," Nolan said, and the cameras began to roll.

Lacey was reading a book on a bench watching her son feed the ducks, when out of nowhere a man appeared.

Gold stood in front of her. "Beautiful day for the lake, do you come here often?"

Belle looked up at him from the bench she was sitting on. The sun was behind him, giving Belle's character Lacey only a silhouette of him until her eyes adjusted from looking down at her book. "Calum?"

"Cut!" Nolan said through the loudspeaker. "Belle, Lacey needs to be more interpersonal with her husband, use his nickname."

"Well, it looks like I'm in the lead this time." Gold teased.

"Oh, I wasn't aware this was a competition."

"Oh but it is, and I'm betting Nolan cuts you more than he cuts me." He said, Belle liked that about him. She always had so much fun while filming with him.

"You're on!" she said before getting back in the starting position of the scene.

"Take 2 and action."

"Beautiful day for the lake, do you come here often?" Gold repeated his lines.

"Cal?" She asked with so much love in her tone, she stood up and leaped into his embrace affectionately, like she couldn't believe it was really him. Her feet left the ground while he held her close.

"Cut!" Nolan said, Belle couldn't wait to hear why he cut this time. "Gold we need you to be more dramatic."

Belle turns to him and smiles. " I believe the score is now 1 to 1."

Gold chuckled. "Not for long."

"Take 3 and action."

They started at the part where Belle just leaped into his arms. Gold does what his director ask and used a more overly dramatic tone, he swept her off her feet and twirled her around in his arms like he hadn't seen Belle in years.

"You- you came back." She said making her words falter to show how much Lacey missed her husband.

"Of course I did," He placed her back down gently on her feet. "I made a promise to you."

"Why didn't you tell me you were returning?"

"I wanted to surprise you. When I saw you weren't at home, I figured this was the only place you could- could-" Gold burst out in laughter and completely ruined the scene. Belle was making funny faces, blowing up her cheeks and looking at him crossed eyed. "You're not playing fair."

"You didn't say anything about playing fair." She reminded him.

"Cut! Lose the giggles Gold." Nolan said which only made them laugh even harder. "Take 4, rolling."

They both a take a small moment to get back into character before Nolan shouted Action. Gold got ready to say his lines, this time with more feelings in his declaration. "I want you Lacey-"

"Cut!" Nolan shouted before sighing and rubbing the bridge of his nose. He thought he was working with trained actors. "Gold your line is _I wanted to surprise you_."

"Looks like I have this bet in the bag," She said laughing. Gold couldn't believe he messed up his lines, he rehearsed them all of last night, but he was having too much fun with Belle to even care right now.

Gold repeated his lines, this time correctly and with the same amount of emotion. They kissed, Belle loved the way he tastes, a hint of coffee behind a chill of the winter like freshness of his gum. It was a passionate kiss and even included some tongue. She closed her eyes, and at this moment Belle and Lacey were the same people, so wrapped up in this tender moment of her character being reunited with her love, she loses herself in the intimate scene.

Belle ended the kiss abruptly before pulling out a wad of gum from her mouth. "Did you just put your gum in my mouth?"

"Cut!" The director shouted. "Belle, what's the matter?"

"He just-"

"She's chewing gum Nolan." Gold said before she had the chance to rat him out. "I could have sworn you said no gum while filming."

"I did, lose the gum Belle," Nolan shouted embarrassingly over the loudspeaker.

Belle playfully punches Gold in the arm. "I see how it is."

"What, I'm just using the same dirty tactics you've been using." He said coyly.

"Use all the dirty tactics you want, I'm still in the lead." Belle reminded him brazenly.

"Yes, for now." He said with an amused smirk.

"We haven't discussed the wages for our bet, what do I get if I win?" Belle asked.

"How about bragging rights, and dinner, my treat." He said.

Belle smiled. Sharing dinner with him gave her all the more reason to win. Unfortunately for Nolan, the scene did not get finished today. He thought he hired professional actors, but what he got were two infatuated people who enjoyed laughing and joking with each other more than acting. He finally had to call it quits when they even got the child actor involved and ensued a playful game of tag by the lake.

"I guess I've been defeated," he said with a small shrug. "To the victor goes the spoils."

Belle was a smart one. She knew he purposely let her win. "I'll be ready by 8."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an open prompt story and you can put your suggestions in my ask box on tumblr. I would like to leave the comment section for comments on the story only. I look forward to them(:  
> [Here's the Tumblr](http://poca-staks.tumblr.com/)  
> -RL


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AchippedCupFullofRoses: Gold & Belle have a When Harry Met Sally moment. They talk about fake orgasms & Belle's "fake" orgasm with Gold is brought up.
> 
> The1ultimatefan: Don't suppose Belle finds herself alone in her trailer at some point and starts /VERY/ fondly "remembering" *TOTALLYNOTSUBTLECOUGH* back on steamy scenes n stuff shot with Gold?? Bonus points if Gold /HEARS/ any of this by accident at one point
> 
> Anonymous asked: Gold fingering Belle during filming.  
>  **Prompts are in the order as they appear in the story.**
> 
> Mild smut for the actors Belle and Gold.  
> Mild angst for the characters Lacey and Callum.  
> Special thanks to Gwenore for helping me with this chapter and answering all my silly questions lol.  
> -RL

He felt clever disguising his date proposal in a ruse. It was exactly 8:00 pm and Gold was on his way to pick Belle up from her trailer. He was out of his character's costume and into his stylish suit that Gold always felt more comfortable wearing.

He had a lovely evening planned out for them. Gold wished he was picking her up in his very expensive Rolls-Royce, but something about Belle made him consider that perhaps she wasn't into flashy things. So when he pulled up at her trailer in a golf cart, he doesn't feel too bad about it.

He was definitely nervous. This date was going to be the first time he would have to talk to Belle about something other than filming or their characters and also the first time she would see him and not him in his role of Callum. So he wondered would Belle still find him interesting. After about 5 minutes of self-contemplating, he finally gets out the golf cart and knocks on her door.

"Hey." she said casually with a soft smile.

"Hey," he said with a quirky grin. Gold lost his train of thought while in the midst of Belle's beauty. He shook his head to regain his composure, and he remembers the bouquet of red roses in his hand. "These are for you."

She smiled sweetly at his gesture. "Why thank you, they're beautiful."

Gold held out his hand to help her down the small stairs of her trailer and walked her to the golf cart. Since the golf cart didn't have doors to hold open for her, he improvised and pretended to open an invisible door while she steps in gracefully.

Belle giggled. "Aren't you quite the gentleman. It did look very heavy."

"Indeed it was. Now don't forget about the seat belts," Gold said before strapping an invisible seatbelt across his chest. Belle does the same, even adding a clicking sound effect to ensure that her fake seat belt was tightly fastened.

Gold chuckled. He admired that she shared the same silly sense of humor as him. He felt ridiculous for considering that she wouldn't like him and he even felt a little more confident in himself now that he was able to make her laugh.

"So where are you taking me on our first date?"

"It's a surprise." Gold said trying to suppress the smile he had when she called it their first date.

They drove the rest of the way in light conversation. Belle was happy to get out of her trailer for a while. She was still getting used to the movie actress lifestyle and living on set, but being cooped up in her trailer all day made her a bit stir crazy.

He stopped the golf cart at the familiar cafe. It was vacant since most of the crew members had gone home for the day. Gold wished he could take her to some fancy 5-star restaurant, but strict rules had to be set by the producers to avoid spoilers, so the actors were not allowed to leave set until filming had wrapped.

Belle didn't mind and even found it to be very quaint since it was only the two of them in the small cafe. Gold had cooked an Italian dish for them to enjoy and brought some wine to go along with it.

She loved Mr. Gold's cooking and ate every bite of what he'd prepared for them. Belle was having an amazing time on their date, she found him very fascinating and enjoyed talking to him about his home life and getting to know him.

"So on a scale of 1-10, how would you rate my acting?" She asked. "And be honest."

Her acting was off the Richter scale. Gold could live in her scenes. "Honestly, you're an amazing actress. Every scene you come into contact with you bring to life."

"Really? Okay, give me an example."

He thinks to himself. "Well, the bed scene was an outstanding performance. Your fake orgasm was very believable."

Fake? Oh, that's right. Mr. Gold thought she was acting that out. "You gave me a lot of good material to work with."

"If thrusting between your legs is good material then I could only imagine what bad material is to you."

"No, I'm serious you were exceptional. Especially the thrusting parts." She said honestly. "I was very... impressed."

"And what were the other parts you enjoyed about that scene?"

She blushed."Well, besides Nolan cutting you like 50 times, I liked the dirty talk."

Gold chuckled lightly. "Callum and Lacey do seem to be a bit kinky at times."

"See, that's what I'm talking about, you have such good judgment," Belle smiled. "So what about you? What were your favorite parts?"

There were so many things he enjoyed about that scene. Belle running her fingers through his hair, the feeling of her fingertips pressing softly into his back, but there was one thing he enjoyed most of all. "Probably watching you pretend it was the real thing."

"There were moments it felt like it was real," Belle revealed, biting her lip. "And well it was real to Lacey."

Gold smiled. He felt the same way. When he was pretending to thrust between her legs, there were moments when he closed his eyes, and it felt like he was really having sex with his beautiful co-star.

He clears his throat. "Have you read the book?"

"What book?"

"The book that the movie is based off."

"I haven't, have you?"

"Yes, it's really good. It gave me a lot of insight on how to play Callum." He explained. "I have it here if you wish to read it."

Gold handed her the book titled _All Is Fair._ Belle loved the title of the book and had to give Nolan his props for cleverly naming the film _In Love and War_.

The dinner date ended with a friendly hug. Although their characters were intimate and well, married, Belle and Gold were only at the beginning stage of their relationship, but deep down somewhere they both hoped that would change very soon.

* * *

 

The movie producers decided her filming schedule and Belle had the afternoon off. She planned to take full advantage of her leisure time and spend it getting lost in a good book. The book Gold gave her was based off the movie he and Belle were starring in. She's never read this book before and blew through the first few chapters within hours. It was an interesting tale, and the fifth chapter took a very smutty turn for the characters in the book that was right up Belle's alley.

She listened to soft music through her earbuds, relaxing on her couch as she read. Gold's character Callum was going down on his wife. The use of sexual language in the chapter was very heavy and visually written. Belle's imagination ran wildly while her body submitted to the desires her mind conjured. The only face she could put to _bookCallum_ was Gold's, the book's description of him didn't help either. It illustrated him as lean with smooth skin across his tone chest, a cut stomach, and dark brown eyes. Belle slid her hand into her panties, already wet from the erotic chapter she was reading. When she reads the part where her character Lacey starts moaning, she lets the book fall from her hand to the ground. Belle didn't need the written word anymore now that Gold was having sex with her in her thoughts.

She reached under the bed and pulled out her blue vibrator. She assumed Mr. Gold was a foreplay man, so she starts with her breasts, placing the vibrating phallus on her nipples letting it stimulate them until they were erect. Her stomach tingled every time she thought of Mr. Gold's mouth on her body tasting and caressing her softly.

Working with him made her sexually frustrated, Belle needed this private moment to release some of that tension. Ever since that intimate scene, she began to wonder what Gold was really like in bed. If their sex scene was any indication, he was equivalent to a sex God.

xox0xox

Gold pulled up at Belle's trailer. He thought he'd surprise her with some coffee since Gold knew she had the afternoon off, but truthfully he just wanted a reason to see her.

He gets out of the golf cart with one coffee in one hand and the other squeezed between his arm and his chest, allowing him to use his free hand to knock on her door.

No answer.

Belle's golf cart was parked outside, so she had to be home. He knocks louder just in case she was in the back of the trailer.

No answer.

As Belle's co-star, Gold felt that it was his duty to peek in and check to make sure she was okay.

On the floor next to the sofa was an almost empty glass of wine, and next to that was the book he gave her. Although he couldn't see Belle, the evident moans he heard coming from her trailer gave him a clear indication of what she was doing. Perhaps he should have warned her about that fifth chapter.

* * *

 

The next day of filming would contain another make-out scene between the stars of the movie. Belle's character Lacey was having dinner with her husband when a waiter in the restaurant dropped a tray full of dishes. The loud crash prompted Gold's character Callum to have a panic attack as if he was still on the battlefield in wartime. He experiences flashbacks of gunfire and explosions, the civilians of the restaurant suddenly looked like enemy soldiers to him, and it was terrifying. Lacey tries to calm her husband as best she could, but his nervous breakdown was scaring the people of the restaurant including small children.

Finally, Lacey was able to calm her husband down enough to leave the restaurant and head to their car. In the SUV, Callum begins to cry. He felt like he was an embarrassment to his wife, and less than a man now that he was home from war.

"I'm worthless Lacey. I can't even keep it together at a restaurant." He sniffed and sighed. "Our son would probably be better off if I wasn't around. I know he's afraid of me too."

"Don't say that Callum. Gideon needs you. We both do."

"I was supposed to come back to you a hero, not some craven coward."

"You're not a coward. You went and fought bravely in a fools war, then came back to your son and me. Cal, you are our hero." She cups him by the face and gives him no choice but to look at her. "And you don't ever have to be scared, as long as I'm here with you, I won't let anything happen to you." Belle leans over in the car and kisses him. Even though it was a very emotional scene, it was always so nice when it came time to kiss him.

"Cut." the director shouted. Belle and Gold ended their kiss. Since they were in a car, they couldn't see the director, only hear him.

"Belle, make the kiss more sensual. We need Lacey to show the audience how much she cares for her husband."

"Got it." She answered from inside the car.

Gold chuckled. It was always hilarious to him watching her roll her eyes in annoyance when Nolan yelled "Cut" for Belle.

"And Action!" The director shouted over loudspeakers.

Belle and Gold continued where they left off. She leaned over and began kissing him again, this time more sensually. Belle took the lead of the scene and deepened the kiss, moving over until she was on the driver side of the car straddling him between her legs. Belle hoped that this was the passionate kissing her director wanted because she did not want to be interrupted again while kissing Gold's soft lips and sitting in his lap.

Gold was having a hard time recalling his lines while she intimately grinds herself in his lap. Her low moans and the soft whispers of his name from the evening before were playing over and over in his mind, making his cock swell now that she was sitting on top of him. 

"I don't deserve you Lacey-" he whispered his lines.

Belle doesn't say her lines back. She completely forgot them, only focused on kissing the handsome man she was mounted on top of. She wasn't Lacey right now, she was Belle, finally living out her fantasy with Gold that she envisioned while reading his book.

Gold was so turned on by his enticing co-star, he forgets all about that his character just had a panic attack. He wraps his arm around her waist and brings her closer. His free hand absentmindedly slips between her legs and around her panties. God, she was so wet for him. He would give anything just to be doing this with her alone in his trailer and not secretly in front of cameras. He stroked her clit causing her to moan deeply in his mouth. Chills were being sent throughout her body, and if that goddamn Nolan shouted "CUT" and ruined this moment, Belle was going to _cut_ him.

She runs her fingers through his hair while he ran kisses down her neck to her collarbone. Belle gasped when she felt him insert his fingers inside her. His two fingers worked her, thrusting into her deep before coming back out and repeating the previous steps over and over again.

In the back of her mind, she knew this orgasm needed to happen soon or risk the other crew members catching on to what they were doing. Two more hard thrusts of his fingers inside her wet folds did the trick, and Belle slumps down resting her head on his shoulder while her labored breathing evened out.

"And scene," Nolan said over the loudspeaker. He was very pleased with their frisky improvisation. Even though Belle and Gold were sometimes a little rambunctious, they were great actors and created powerful scenes together.

They got out the car one by one, Belle was a little shaky after Gold's enthusiasm, but she'd thought she held herself together well. Belle did, however, wondered if anyone saw what she and Gold were doing. She got her question quickly answered when she saw Archie, one of the crew members, face flush red.

Gold walks up behind her and chuckles. "I think we may have scarred the camera man."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an open prompt story and you can put your suggestions in my ask box on tumblr. I would like to leave the comment section for comments on the story only. I look forward to them(:  
> [Here's the Tumblr](http://poca-staks.tumblr.com/)  
> -RL


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Anonymous asked** \- Since Gold fingered Belle, can she reciprocate?
> 
>  **adventure1937** -How about Gold and Belle have a scene or meet up after filming and we get one of Gold's ex's showing up to cause trouble :)
> 
>  **Gwenore** \- here's an idea, after like a really exhausting day on set they fall asleep just all snuggled up against each other.  
>  ***prompts are in the order as they appear in the story.**  
>  -RL

It often happened while filming movies. Even Belle's seen it once or twice before during her career as a guest star on small screens. Script revisions. It always happened when the director got a burst of creative inspiration, and the actor's blue scripts turned pink. In some cases, the changes were drastic like wounding or killing off a character. In other cases, they were subtle like adding more dialogue to a particular scene, or a change of setting. Gold, having been an actor for so long, was used to it by now. He never read too far into the script anyways, because the likelihood of a revision was almost sure to happen. Especially dealing with such a creative director like Christopher Nolan.

Nolan held a meeting to discuss the new changes and additions to their scripts in the studio's conference room. Belle was already seated at the large conference table when Mr. Gold walked in. She flashed him a smile, her bright blue eyes glimmered, compelling him to take a seat next to her. He was going to regardless of her welcoming demeanor. She even had a place saved for him next to her, and that fact alone, made him smile.

He sat down next to her in the swivel chair, sprucing up the gold clip of his tie, making sure he looked dapper while in the midst of his beautiful co-star.

"Ms. French." He greeted her, trying to pull off being casual in front of the rest of their co-stars in the conference room.

"Mr. Gold." She replied, just as casual and plain, but both were still hiding a deep fondness for each other, especially after that car scene. "How was your evening?"

Miserable, every moment he wasn't with her was painful, but he couldn't tell her that with the whole cast here, so he continued the ruse. "It was pleasant. I was able to get some rest. And how was yours?"

"Fine, I suppose," Belle said. Yes, fine indeed, especially after she masturbated to his book again. "I wonder what the revisions will be. I hope they don't kill off one of the characters."

"Well in the book-"

"Wait, don't tell me how it ends," she interjected, cutting Gold off mid-sentence. "I haven't finished yet,"

"You're not done? With your extensive love of books, I would have surely assumed you were finish reading it from cover to cover."

"In any case, I would, but I keep getting stuck on this one chapter." She blushed.

In fact, it was her favorite chapter. She would re-read chapters 1- 4, immersing herself in the writing so that when she reached the erotica of Chapter 5, the scene was much more visible to her.

"It's a rather old book. The wording can be a bit choppy." He explained, unaware that it had nothing to do with how the book was written. "What chapter are you having difficulties with?"

"Well, it's chapter five." She revealed bashfully, trying to hide the bright red glow in her cheeks. "It's sort of my favorite chapter."

"O-oh." He stammered before clearing his throat. "I see."

Gold knew all too well about that chapter. It was the smuttiest chapter in the whole book. He read it often too, even more so after their first intimate scene. He couldn't help but picture Belle as Lacey in the book. It was quite easy after all. They were portraying the characters of the book's rendition. The book's description of Lacey helped in his fantasy too. Its author described her as a small petite woman with long auburn hair and beautiful ocean blue eyes that one could easily get lost in. Gold had to hand it to Nolan, Belle's features were the distinct embodiment of the fictional character Lacey.

The last of the cast members trickled in and took their seats, and after a few more moments later, the director finally arrived, along with a member of production and a writer.

"Okay listen up everyone the changes are significant, both for Callum and Lacey and the supporting characters too," Nolan said as his assistant laid a pink version of the script in front of each cast member.

As Nolan finished explaining the reasons for the new revision, Gold thumbed through the first few pages. Nothing really stood out as dramatic as killing off one of the characters. A few extra lines here and there and a couple of scenes that took place in the daytime would now take place at night. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, until...

He shut the packet, mistakenly slamming it closed with his hand, startling Belle and causing the rest of the people in the room, including the director to look confusingly at him.

"Gold is there something you wanted to ask?" Nolan asked, turning his attention to Gold.

"Yes, are you sure this is the correct script?" He asked, smoothly trying to play off his sudden bout.

"Of course it's the right script," Nolan told him before continuing to explain the rest of the revisions.

"Is everything okay?" Belle whispered.

He smiled. "Everything's perfectly fine." He chose not to tell Belle about the new scene, besides she would find out about it soon enough.

"...And as you all know, the big wigs of the production team, including myself were very impressed with the performance of Belle and Gold's intimate scene. So we've decided to add another." The whole room lit up, hoots and clapping filled the room as the rest of the cast members cheered their approval. Belle was shocked, and Gold was truly embarrassed by the uproar, but he couldn't be more pleased with this new revision. "We will begin shooting that scene tomorrow."

Belle's state of shock quickly dissipated after the cheering was over, and the realization of her and Gold having fake sex again began to set in. She was excited. Tomorrow couldn't come soon enough. It was the closest thing to having actual sex with the man she took quite a liking to.

Belle flipped through the script to the part where the scene was. She noticed it was considerably a lot longer than their previous sex scene, and this time it included the use of a shower. She was becoming wet just thinking about it. Gold drenched in water and their bodies soaked from head to toe. She couldn't help but close her eyes and picture it.

"Are you going to be okay with this?" He asked, placing a hand on her thigh underneath the table, pulling Belle out of her daydream.

Her eyes sprung open. "Uh- yeah, I'm okay with it. I think it's a excellent idea."

He chuckled lightly, caressing her thigh as he removed his hand from her. He wasn't making this easy for Belle, so she decided to have a little fun as well. After all, she considered she needed to return the favor for that lovely surprise he'd given her in the car scene yesterday.

Belle slid her hand over his trousers, and begin to rub his length through his pants. Gold felt it and looked down under the conference table just as she unzipped him and slipped her hand inside of his pants. Then he looked at her, giving Belle a puzzling stare, but her eyes were paying him no attention as she pretended to be focused on Nolan's speech about the new script.

She stroked his cock until it hardened in her hand. Her touch was soft, and she kept a steady pace on his erection. He hitched a moan in his throat, hoping that it wouldn't escape and alert the rest of the people of their little sexual escapade underneath the table. Gold's hand balled into a fist, trying to stay in control, but his hips slightly bucked when Belle ran her thumb over the tip of his cock. A woman across the table from them saw Gold acting strangely, he smiles at her and looks away to elude the woman from her suspicions.

Belle was a clever little minx, and if the room were empty, he would have thrown her on the table and fucked her right here in the conference room. Belle felt how hard he was becoming, and she could see the arousal state he was in, she smirked, watching him try to keep it together in front of everyone. She was having a hard time too. Belle was so hot and becoming increasingly wet between her legs from their secret public display of affection, and it took all of her power not to squirm around in her chair.

Gold's hands finally fled from the top of the table and clutched his pants leg. He was so close. He could feel himself tightening up in Belle's hand as she continued to stroke his cock. Belle moved faster, keeping her shoulder still so nobody would catch them, using all the movement of her wrist. Gold squeezed the material of his pants, trying to keep his hips from bucking as he came, shooting his semen into her hand. Just in time too, Nolan had dismissed the meeting. Gold hoped the revisions weren't too important because he practically missed his whole speech.

xox0xox

The next morning, Belle and Gold arrived on set in their robes and harnesses for the intimate scene. Belle didn't get much sleep last night. She was too excited about today to get any rest. It was the same for Gold. Sleep didn't come for him at all, so he stayed up and rehearsed his lines.

The studio was already a buzz with the set crew, setting up and finishing the final touches to the scene. Overnight the team had built a bathroom set, nothing luxurious, Callum and Lacey were middle-class citizens, but it was complete with all the fixings: a shower, toilet, and a sink. The cinematographer was overseeing everything, making sure the lighting looked good and the boom-sticks were in the perfect position above the shower to get the best sounds.

Out of nowhere, a woman walked on set. Her attire looked very expensive, fancy pantsuit, flashy jewelry, and wearing stylish sunglasses even though she was indoors. When she took them off, Belle recognized the woman.

"Gold. Look," Belle said nudging her co-star. "Is that, Cora Mills?"

Gold groaned. "God, what's she doing here?"

"You know her?"

"Unfortunately I do. I also had the displeasure of dating her."

"Oh. Well, do you mind introducing me? I would love to meet her."

Gold really didn't want to, Cora was a very stuck up individual and could be downright rude to her fans. Gold hadn't seen her in years, and from the looks of it nothing had changed about her, and she still seemed full of herself. But he was willing to do anything for Belle, even if that meant speaking to his ex. They got up from their stools and met Ms. Cora Mills halfway.

"Oh, Gold it's so nice to see you again." She said giving him an exaggerated hug. "I couldn't begin to tell you how much I've missed you."

"Yeah, it's good to see you too I suppose. Let me introduce you to my co-star Belle French."

Belle held out her hand for a handshake. "It's so nice to meet you, Ms. Mills. I love all your roles-"

Cora looked Belle from head to toe. "Um- who did you say you were?"

"Belle," She said smiling with her hand out, delighted to be in the presence of her favorite actress. "Belle French."

"No, what I mean is, what movies have you been in?" She said still ignoring Belle's handshake like it was the plague.

"None," Belle said, finally dropping her arm and letting it fall to her side, maybe Cora just wasn't a handshake type of person. "This will be my first."

Cora laughed. "So Nolan is hiring amateurs now. The budget must be tight."

Gold step between them, more for Belle's protection. He didn't appreciate Cora's attitude towards Belle, who in his opinion was a far better actress than Cora. "Belle do you mind if I speak with Cora alone please."

"O- oh sure, of course." She said before turning and leaving the two of them.

Gold watched her walk off, and he couldn't help but smile at how courteous she was. Once she was out of sight, he turned back to Cora.

"Why are you here Cora?" He asked frankly.

"I wanted to see you. I heard you were in town filming, so I thought I'd stop by and find out how much you missed me."

"I don't miss you. I haven't thought about you since you stop returning my phone calls."

"Well you know how busy we actors get, but that didn't mean we should have broken up."

"From what I heard, it was your last director keeping you quite busy."

"Oh come on now. Those were just rumors. These tabloids would make up anything to sell their magazines."

"Really dearie, and is that why the director's wife divorced him after 11 years of marriage?" He asked. "Cora, I can understand not giving a damn about me, but Miles Sanders had a wife and two children. Do you feel even the least bit sorry for them? Your little digression broke up an entire household, and you have the nerves to strut around like you did nothing wrong."

"Gold, come on, that was years ago. I've changed. That's why I'm here. I thought maybe we could have dinner after your scene."

Gold shook his head. Cora was a pathetic opportunist, and he wished he never met this woman. "Goodbye Cora."

"Don't be silly. I wanna stay and watch you perform. It has been awhile since I've seen Hollywood's best actor work his movie magic." She complimented, horribly.

Before Gold had a chance to tell her off again, his director spoke over the intercom. "Actors, to your places."

"Just a second," Gold shouted toward where Nolan and the other directors were sitting.

"Now Gold," Nolan instructed. "We don't have much time to film this extra scene."

Mr. Gold sighed and turned back towards Cora. "I'm serious. You need to leave." He said before walking back to join Belle on set.

"Break a leg hon." She said before having a seat next to the refreshment table. Cora had no intentions of leaving, not without a date with the most successful actor in Hollywood.

When Gold made it back to Belle, he tried to hide his anger for Cora popping up unexpectedly from her, but Belle wasn't buying it, she knew something was troubling him. "Everything alright?"

"Of course sweetheart, and Cora wanted me to tell you it was lovely to meet you."

That made Belle smile, and in turn made him smile as well.

"Places please," Nolan said over the loudspeaker. Belle disrobed and handed the soft cotton material to the set assistant and proceeded to get into the shower. Gold stared at her body, mapping out her curves with his eyes. He forgot all about Cora being there, and he could already feel a strain in his cock harness.

"Quiet on the set. And Action."

Belle turned on the water and pretended to take a shower as her character's husband walked into the bathroom. Gold, as Callum, begin to gaze at her body through the glass door of the shower. Aroused, he watched his beautiful wife lather her body up with soap and runs the towel over her breasts and down her mid-drift.

"Are you going to join me Cal, or just stand there gawking?" She said letting the warm water spray down onto her body.

Callum began taking off his shoes. Next, he pulled off his pants. He was just about to pull his shirt over his head when...

"Cut!" Nolan shouted. "Gold you need to be quick about it. Show how excited Callum is about joining his wife in the shower."

"Yes, Yes," He said quickly. Gold was already annoyed with Cora, and now Nolan was adding to it by prolonging him from joining Belle in the shower. He got dressed again to start from the beginning.

"Take 2 and action."

Belle repeated her lines from inside the shower and Gold got undressed more briskly, he even stumbled a bit while removing his pants this time. Gold pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it aside. He moved towards the shower, opening the door as the steam from the hot water poured out. He stepped inside the shower. Gold could only make out the silhouette of her body through the thick fog. Belle's body was completely drenched, her hair was wet and laid slick on her back. He stepped closer to her, wrapping his arms around her waist and bringing her close to his body. Gold began kissing her neck, caressing her body while the warm water fell on them.

At this moment, Gold's harness was extended from his leg, and he wondered if she could feel him as he pressed his erection softly against her backside. Belle moaned like she rehearsed from her script as Gold's hands brushed against her body. He ran his hands up her belly, cupping her breasts with his hands, and Belle became so absorbed in the scene that she completely missed her cue.

"Cut! Belle, you've missed your cue, " Nolan shouted making the both of them groan at their director's interruption of perfectly good, as Belle liked to call it, acting. "When Gold grabs your breasts, you need to move into the next position."

"Okay, I got it." She shouted before rolling her eyes, which made Gold laugh.

They picked up where their characters left off, with Callum softly stroking Lacey's body and kissing the crook of her neck. When his hands slowly reached her breast, he fondled them softly, and Belle doesn't forget her cue this time. She turned around and they shared a passionate kiss. It was Belle's favorite thing to do with Gold. He was a great kisser, and she would always lose herself when his tongue entered her mouth. He left her lips and trailed hot kisses down her jawbone and neck until he reaches her breast. He squeezed them, sucking her nipples and gently tugging at them with his teeth. Belle moans grew louder as she completely forgot all about acting.

Gold picked her up and pressed Belle between him and the wall of the shower, grinding his body between her legs, pretending like he was really thrusting inside her. Belle locked her legs around his back while he kept her pinned against the glass, and rocked himself between her legs. She ran her fingers through his hair, moaning his character's name. Gold's cock harness was stretched well passed its limit. He wanted so badly to just rip the damn thing off, and enter her right here and right now. But he could settle for this, since it was definitely the next best thing.

Cora couldn't watch any longer. Gold's acting was so good that it looked like he was actually making love to this actress. She knew she didn't stand a chance against Belle's acting skills, so Cora puts on her sunglasses to hide her jealousy, and left the studio, hoping that perhaps she would run into Nolan later.

It was now well past the end of the scene, and neither one of them had stopped. Gold pinned her hands up above her head and pretend to thrust harder. He loved watching Belle act like he was really fucking her, but little did Gold know, he kind of was. Belle's harness was soaked from the water, and the padding wasn't keeping the feeling of his cock out, so every thrust he made, his erection stimulated her clit.

"Cut!" Nolan said over the loudspeaker, but it fell on deaf ears. Gold ignored him and kept going. Belle had to intentions of stopping either and continued to moan out obscenities.

"Cut. Cut!" the director repeated to let them know that the scene was over. "CUT!"

"Would you shut the hell up," Archie the camera guy shouted. "Let them finish."

Nolan reluctantly lets them continue, motioning his hand to Archie, letting him know to keep rolling the cameras and filming the scene.

Afterward, both Belle and Gold were exhausted from their extended performance. Unfortunately for them, they still had more filming to do in a few hours. So instead of returning to their trailers, Gold fashioned a makeshift bed by combining two sofas in the hair and makeup room. They cuddled and spooned with each other. Gold held her close in his embrace while they laughed and talked about the scene and future ones too. Soon their eyes became heavy, and they both drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long. Nobody warned me how hard it is to write a story within a story.  
> But I hope you enjoyed it. Tell me what you think and send me your prompts.  
> [Here's the Tumblr](http://poca-staks.tumblr.com/)  
> -RL


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Brokensoul** : How about next sex scene they have one of them "forgets" to put on the harness.
> 
>  **DesperateMurph** : Belle walks in on Gold Kissing another girl ... and she gets super jealous, but then it turns out they were just rehearsing.  
>  ***prompts are in the order as they appear in the story.**  
>  I had another really good prompt, but I decided to dedicate that one to its own chapter.  
> -RL

Today was their first day off, and fortunately for them, they could share it together. Most rest days, either Gold was off, and Belle had to film or vice versa. They seldom got a chance to see each other unless one were to visit the other during filming. But today Nolan was busy with their costars and the other supporting actors. Working with the extras filming the war combat scene on a closed set located in the vast countryside of California that was groomed to look like rural Vietnam.

Before Nolan left Hollywood, he sent a typed and very detailed email to the cast of the movie. It stated that due to the adverse impromptu performance of Gold and Belle as Callum and Lacey, the production team is forced to do a retake of said shower scene. The retake must stick strictly to the script. This included no spontaneous improv unless absolutely necessary, and both actors must follow the instructions given by the director. He even added a redundant phrase to the end of the letter to emphasize how serious he was about this retake. _Cut means Cut!_

"Can you believe this?" Belle asked, using the touch pad of her laptop and scrolled through Nolan's senseless email.

"Let me have a look." Gold said, reading over the email.

"I thought we did a fantastic job."

"So did I." He said. "Well, you did an incredible job, I was just trying to keep up."

"I guess I did improvise a lot. I just wanted it to feel, I don't know, like- more natural."

"And that's what a good actress does. If it feels forced to you, imagine what it will look like to the audience watching in the cinema."

"You're right. So would you like to rehearse a bit?"

"The scene?"

"Yes, the shower scene."

"Here, a-alone?"

"Do you know of a better place to rehearse?"

"None that I can think of." Gold said, and all things considered, his trailer is the perfect place. "Why not, give me a moment to change."

"Sure, I'll be in the bathroom when you're ready."

Nervously, Gold flashed her a smile and went to his bedroom. He began to worry. What if he couldn't control himself while they were practicing? He was barely able to keep it together while people were watching. Alone with her, no cameras, no props, no director to shout Cut and bring him back down to earth from kissing her. He wasn't sure this would even work, especially if she started moaning his character's name the way he liked.

It was too late to back out now, he already agreed to it, and Belle seemed very excited as she gushed about the rehearsal. Gold removed his suit and shoes, staring in the mirror at his body. He was certainly nothing special, but Belle showed no grimace about his body. She latched on to him tightly like she would with any other man with muscles and a cut body. It was what he enjoyed most about her, how she was able to use her acting skills to make it seem like she really enjoyed everything about him. However, that wasn't the case for Gold. He didn't need to act as if he adored her because he really did. Everything about Belle was perfect, and he couldn't ask for a more ideal actress to work with.

Gold searched the drawers of his dresser until he found what he was looking for. He slipped his cock harness on and threw a robe around his body and exhaled. He'd been holding that in ever since she asked him about rehearsing the scene. Gold grabbed his script and left the secure confines of his bedroom to his awaiting costar.

"I found this robe hanging on the door. You don't mind, do you?"

"Of course not." He said, picturing the body that laid just beneath the cotton. She was a beautiful distraction, but he needed to focus on the script, so he turned his attention to the paper in his hand. "Where should we start?"

"The beginning." She said, unraveling the tie around her waist, removing the robe and unveiling her body like a priceless painting.

"You're so beautiful." He remarked thoughtfully.

"Thanks."

Belle was stunning as she stood in front of him holding her hips and biting the side of her bottom lip, so confident, and even slightly cheeky, almost like she was daring him to reach out and touch her. He wanted to, but the objective of this rehearsal was to stick to the script.

Now that they were out of the view of the cameras, Gold felt smaller. He was a movie star, born to grace the big screen, acting as a different person was his only talent, but this was real. The only character he was playing now, was Gold, and he wasn't even sure how to be himself.

His eyes roamed her body from her smile to her waist, stopping just short of her mid-drift. Oh fuck.

"Where's your harness?" Shifting his eyes away from that area.

"Probably in my trailer. I didn't think to bring it when you invited me over." Belle shrugged. "Now it's your turn, take off your robe."

He pulled his robe off less energetic than her and hung it on a nearby hook. He heard her faint giggle. Great, he knew this was a bad idea, this less professional environment probably made her more likely to judge how his body looked.

"What are you doing with that thing on?" She asked, pointing to his lower body.

"The harness?"

"Yes, take it off. I don't have mine on, so you won't be needing yours.

"Are you sure?"

Belle nodded. "It's just us, and I want to see all of you."

Gold takes off his harness, his semi-hard cock sprung out and rested between his legs. Belle stepped closer to him, merging her body against his, dragging her hand up his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck. Gold instantly closed his eyes as his mind filled with forbidden thoughts. Soft skin brushed against him, nuzzling him. Absentmindedly, his hand moved up and between her thighs, touching her softly until she whimpered and stepped on her tippy toes in a misguided attempt to run from his nimble fingers. Maybe this wasn't going to be as hard as he thought. This close encounter wasn't a part of the script, and she seemed to like him. Belle pressed her bare body closer to his, her supple flesh grazed over the tip of his cock, stiffening him as it prodded her stomach. Tragically, they really weren't keeping to that script of theirs during this rehearsal.

"Doesn't this feel better?"

"Indeed," he agreed, bringing his hand out from between her legs. "You feel amazing."

Belle retrieved the script from the sink and walked towards the shower and stepped in. Since this was only a rehearsal, she doesn't turn on the shower, but only makes the motion and pretends that she is bathing herself.

"Are you going to join me Cal, or just stand there gawking." She said, reading her lines in a seductive tone.

Gold pretended to hastily throw off his clothes and got in the shower with her. Slowly, he came up behind her and took hold of her waist, kissing her neck and shoulders. Belle closed her eyes and melted into him, loving the way he touched her body like she was all that mattered. His erection stiffened more as her backside gently grinds on him. He ached with need for her, and a more confident man arose inside him. Gold didn't wait for his next cue before he turned her around, pushing her gently against the wall of the shower, kissing her lips and traveling south down her sternum to her breasts, simultaneously he fondled them and sucked her nipples until they were standing. Feverishly, Belle gasped, moaning his actual name instead of his character's name as warm desires pooled in her lower stomach. She reached between their bodies and stroked his cock. He let out something between a groan and a growl against her breasts that released notable vibrations throughout her body.

"I've been dying to know what you taste like." he told her.

Belle eyed him curiously, just what was he up to? She thought they were practicing how not to improvise and just sticking to the script. He lowered himself to his knees and tossed one of her legs over his shoulder.

"Wait, I thought we were sticking to the- oh." Belle moaned when she felt his tongue maneuver through her essence.

Her head fell back against the tile wall, and she locked her fingers in the strands of his hair. She knew they were supposed to be rehearsing the scene and sticking to the script, but there was just too much sexual tension between them to focus on that. It would be a lot better during the actual shooting if they just got all this tension out so that they could concentrate on the script instead of the intimacy they shared for each other. Nolan would be much happier if they did too, and Belle wouldn't have to put up with another annoying email from him.

It seemed to work. The next day when they shot the re-shoot of the shower scene, the pair didn't improvise and stuck strictly to the script. Nolan even said it looked less like a porno, and more like the intimate sex scene he was hoping for.

xox0xox

The months following the revised shower scene, Belle and Gold got closer to one another. They started dating, and Belle began staying most nights in Gold's trailer.

Today Belle had the day off, but unfortunately for her, Gold did not. He was busy filming in the studio with a supporting actress. Belle hadn't completely read the whole script or the book Gold had given her, so she wasn't aware of which scene he was filming for with this actress. In any case, Belle thought it would be fun to go to the studio and watch him work, and afterwards they could talk about the scene over coffee.

She entered the studio, in a cheerful mood, excited about surprising Gold with her presence. She found the perfect seat in close proximity to the set so that she could get the best view of her costar. The set was peculiar to Belle. It was a living room design of a house she wasn't familiar with. It had an oriental tone, with Asian tapestries, smokey incenses, and Buddha fixtures that indicated to Belle that this scene was a flashback of when Callum was still in Vietnam. A woman appeared on set, and Belle remembered meeting her on her first day. She introduced herself as Milah and informed Belle she was cast in the supporting role of the Vietnam Mother. At the time, Milah didn't go into much detail on her character, so Belle wondered what scene could she possibly have with Gold.

Not long after, Gold walked out in his army uniform, dashing and handsome as ever. Belle smiled. She wanted to wave and get his attention, but she also didn't want to distract him and pull him out of character. Gold took a seat on the couch in the living room set as the director yelled action.

Milah walked from backstage with a porcelain tea tray prop, painted with Vietnamese characters. She sat it down on the coffee table and handed Callum a cup, and he thanked her politely. He took a sipped nervously with shaky hands, but the woman helped him sip it correctly. Belle knew this scene was going to be intense by the subtle gestures he was providing for the role of Callum. Belle watched with bated breath, eagerly anticipating the suspenseful scene.

"Thank you for the tea Nabila," Callum said breaking the uncomfortable silence as he sat the teacup back on the tray. "I needed something calming."

"So you have family?" The actress asked in broken English and using an exaggerated Vietnamese accent.

"I have a wife in America, and she's expecting our first child."

"Baby?" Nabila asked.

"Yes, she's pregnant with our baby," Callum answered, more relaxed, slouching back on the sofa more loosely. He always felt more at ease when he was talking about his family.

"Why did you leave wife with baby?" The woman playing Nabila asked. Belle couldn't help but be amazed by her accent. Nolan definitely chose the best actress to play a Vietnamese woman.

"I didn't want to. When I got drafted, I could have stayed in America because my wife was pregnant." Callum explained. "But my father is a real hard ass who fought in World War II, and he insisted that I go."

"And you miss wife?"

"Every day." He answered quickly, and among the crowd off stage, Belle smiled at his response. But then Callum's face turned hard and solemn. He sighed." But the way the war is going, I fear I will never see her again."

"That is true," Nabila said frankly, scooting closer to Callum on the couch. "The Americans are losing. My hospital full of injured Americans. I fear for you too."

"I know, and that's why I came here. I want to thank you for caring for my leg." He said smiling at her, placing his hand on her knee. Belle felt a twinge of jealousy shoot through her heart when she watched Callum touch the other woman, but he quickly removed it and cleared his throat to regain his composure and resumed speaking. "If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be able to walk again or play and run with my son when he's born."

The actress smiled and took hold of Gold's hand. Belle's eyes were locked on their interwoven hands. She couldn't understand why Callum was even still clutching her hand, tightly might she add. He already thanked her for saving his life. He should have left by now. Belle sat in the crowd, anxiously watching and wondering just what was about to happen between Callum and the Vietnamese woman.

"I healed the soldiers, but I care about you." She told him, with compassion in her voice.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand what you mean," Callum said curiously, staring into the woman's eyes.

"Injured American were not thankful for my service." Nabila tried to explain the best she could. "Very mean and demanding. You were kind to me."

"You saved me Nabila, and I owe you my life." He said, and Belle noticed that Callum was still holding her hand.

"Then," Milah took a pause for dramatic impact. "You can leave war and make new family here, in Vietnam with me." She said, placing his hand against her cheek.

Callum looked indecisive as if he was having a hard time juggling his options. _Damn it, why did his acting have to be so believable,_ Belle thought to herself. As his hand caressed her cheek, Callum looked like he was contemplating his decisions. Abandon his friends and other troops to live out the rest of his days with the woman who saved his life, opposed to staying and fighting in a war that gave him a slim chance of surviving and going home to Lacey and his son. It should have been an easy choice. He had a family, that should be his only option. Belle's jealousy heated in her chest as she watched Nabila place a kiss on his temple to help make his decision more clearer. Callum didn't pull away. He closed his eyes and let her continue to place gentle kisses on his face.

"No, I can't. I already have a family." He finally said, but Belle noticed that his hand still hadn't left the other woman's cheek.

"Father forced you to die, wife let you go, but I saved you." She whispered in his ear and continued to kiss him.

"You did, didn't you." He said with a satisfied smirk. Belle saw the realization form in Callum's eyes. He leaned in close to the other woman, and merged his lips with Nabila, kissing her as he would Lacey, choosing the other woman instead of Belle's character.

Belle was devastated. How could Gold, Callum, or whoever the fuck he was, do this to her? She felt betrayed watching the man she cared deeply about, kiss another woman lovingly and forget about the family he had at home waiting for his safe return. Utterly appalled, Belle stood up, noisily sliding the chair back as she rose, disrupting the scene.

"Cut." The director said, and the actors came out of character and ended their kiss. "Belle, we need the set quiet."

"Belle?" Gold murmured to himself. He hadn't even realized she was here.

"Don't worry. I was just leaving." She said making her way hastily to the exit.

"Belle!" He shouted, but she ignored him and kept walking out of the studio. "Nolan, can we take five please."

"Fine, but be back and ready to continue in 5 minutes."

Gold rushed off the set and out the double doors of the studio, making it just in time before Belle got into her golf cart.

He grabbed her by the arm. "Belle, please wait."

"No, let me go." She cried out, trying to break free of his grip.

"Belle, what's gotten into you?" He asked, but she ignored him, still trying to snatch her arm from his hand. "Belle, tell me what's wrong!"

"What happens after the kiss?" She finally asked, turning around to address him with tears in her eyes.

"Belle – listen-" He stammered, trying to evade her question.

"No Nicholas, what happens after the kiss?"

"I thought you'd read the whole script. I even gave you the book-"

"Tell me!" She shouted.

"They have sex Belle, okay?" He said. "Belle please, calm down so we can talk about this."

"How could you?" She snarled.

"Me?"

"You, Callum, or whoever you are." She explained, blinded by her anguish. "How could he do this to Lacey?"

"Belle he was lonely, He didn't have you, I mean- Lacey. She's a thousand miles away-"

"And pregnant with your son!" She cried out. "I thought he loved her."

Gold finally understood that this wasn't about the characters. It was about him kissing another woman. "Belle, listen to me. I would never do that to you. I had to kiss her. It was in the script."

Belle's eyes lost that fiery gaze of being angry with Callum, and she dropped her face into her hands. It wasn't real, the kiss, the betrayal, none of it was real. How could she let her jealousy take control of her like that? "Oh God, I feel so stupid."

"Don't sweetheart. I know that was hard to see."

"You shouldn't be sorry. I was the one who overreacted. You were only doing what you were supposed to do."

"You acted the same way I would have if I saw you kissing another actor." He said, taking some of her faults. "And I want you to know that I care about you too."

"You do?"

"Of course I do Belle, and I don't ever want to see you hurt like that." He explained, taking her hands into his. "Look, let's just get this movie done so that we can enjoy our lives together, alright?"

"So- so we're a couple?"

"Yes sweetheart, I don't think you would have fled from the set like that if we weren't." He smiled. "I wanted to surprise you with this after I was finished with filming this evening, but now that you're here, I can't wait."

"Surprise me with what?"

"I want you to move in with me." He said. "Not just the trailer, I'd like for you to live with me in my home, in Beverly Hills."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, only if you want to."

"Of course I'll move in with you." She exclaimed, leaping into his arms for a hug.

"Perfect, I'll make some arrangements tomorrow." He told her, holding her tightly. Their embrace abruptly ended when Nolan came over the loudspeaker reminding the actors that their break was over. "Sweetheart, maybe you should wait for me in the trailer until I'm done."

Belle chuckled, wiping away her tears. "I will, only if you can promise me you won't enjoy kissing her."

Gold smiled. "The only woman I enjoy kissing is you." He said, pulling her in for a sincere and passionate kiss, reminding her how much he cared for her, and only her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think, and don't forget to send me your prompts:3  
> [Here's the Tumblr](http://poca-staks.tumblr.com/)  
> -RL


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy November everybody, so I decided to rework some prompts I got from past chapters. I wasn't planning on writing smut, but this happened. I'm not sure why this chapter is so long, but I hope you like it.  
> -RL
> 
>  **AchippedCupFullofRoses** : Gold & Belle have a When Harry Met Sally moment. They talk about fake orgasms & Belle's "fake" orgasm with Gold is brought up.(had to look this one up on youtube and OMG)  
>  **Brokensoul** : How about next sex scene they have one of them "forgets" to put on the harness.
> 
> **Prompts are in the order as they appear in the story.**

"Is it okay if we ride and talk?" Nolan said over the hum of the battery powered golf cart.

"Sure."

Gold took a hold of the handle and got in the cart, glancing over himself to make sure all his limbs were in the vehicle. Nolan pulled off, turning a corner hard with his foot on the gas, instead of the brakes. He was hoping for a chance to talk to Nolan when he wasn't in so much of a hurry, but he knew that Nolan was a very busy man for that to happen. Production and directing occupied all of his time. But what Gold needed to speak with him about was important, and he was glad for a moment's time alone with his director.

"So what can I do for you, Gold?" He asked, taking a sip out of his stainless steel coffee mug. And from the smell of it, coffee beans weren't the only ingredient in the murky brew. "I'm all ears."

Gold pulled out a script from his jacket pocket that had been folded a third of the ways in. "This." He said, showing him the page the script was folded to. "Is this really necessary?"

Nolan glanced at the script, seemingly unperturbed by what was on the page before turning another corner. "I'm trying to stick to the book as much as possible."

"And I commend you for that. But are you sure another sex scene will be appropriate for a movie like this?"

"This isn't a children's movie, Gold. It has an R-rating." Nolan said. "Besides, the audience needs to know that Calum and Nábila had sex."

"The baby is enough to prove to the audience that Calum and Nábila had intercourse." He said, tucking the script back into his pocket. "We don't need to show...  _it_."

"The sex is what's going to sell this movie," Nolan said flatly, sounding more like he was quoting someone else.

"What about the audience?" Gold said, using all the resources from his book of _How to get Your Director to Listen,_ hoping it wouldn't backfire on him. "I thought you wanted the audience to sympathize with Calum. They aren't going to sympathize with him while watching him crawl into bed with another woman."

Nolan shrugged. "That's why he has PTSD. There's your sympathy."

"Maybe you're confusing sympathy with pity." Gold said, and Nolan glared at him. "How can you be sure that pity alone will be enough?"

Just as Nolan made another sharp turn, a group of actors from another movie stepped out into the road, causing Nolan's foot to slam hard on the brakes. Smoke and dust trailed off from the golf cart's tires and into the sky. "Okay Gold. Just tell me what this is really about."

He couldn't give him the straightforward answer. Nothing good would come from telling his boss that he didn't want to film a sex scene with another actress other than Belle. He tried to think about how other actors would feel if placed in the same predicament. Probably overjoyed. Most men would be ecstatic about jumping into bed with multiple women, even if the sex was for pretend. If not for the pleasure, then for the experience. Actors loved putting how many intimate scenes they were in on their resume. Egos worked both ways.

He had to come up with something quick. Anything to not have to crawl on top of a woman who he had no interest in and pretend to have sex with her. Nothing against Milah. It just wasn't going to be the same. More of a chore than enjoyment. He tried to remember how it was before he met Belle. Awkward and exhausting. It made him shudder just thinking about it. But when he shared a scene with Belle it was fun and compassionate. He didn't have to act like he was enjoying it because he really was. Gold loved staring into her eyes while she whispered his character's name softly. Loved her soft skin, the gentle way her fingertips grazed over his skin. He even loved tracing over the raised whelp marks on his upper arms and sides when he stepped out of the shower just before bed. He cherished that feeling, and he didn't want to feel that way with anyone else.

He also didn't want Belle to have to endure watching her character's husband cheat. And yesterday, it was clear to him that he never wanted to see her run away from him with tears in her eyes again.

"In a movie like this, with no clear antagonist, it would be a bad idea to make Calum the bad guy." Gold explained. "As of right now, Calum is a grey character. He's made mistakes with good intentions. If you show him willfully committing to infidelity with a lovesick woman, you'll destroy his whole character arc, and even post-traumatic stress won't save him, nothing will, and this movie will flop."

Now that the actors were now on the other side of the street, Nolan took his foot off the brakes and continued down the road. He had a look on his face that meant he was in deep thought. Low, furrowed brows, and his nose and mouth were almost in a scowl. "I told her the same thing. But she never listens to me. None of them do."

"Who?"

"Regina, and the rest of the producers," Nolan said, taking a sip of his spiked coffee. "It's out of my hands, Gold."

"But you're the director."

"And thank God for that. And for Director Cuts, am I right?" Nolan chuckled, nudging Gold in his arm. "Did you know that most straight to video Director Cuts do 20% better than what's shown in theaters, but do they listen to me, no. More sex is all they say."

Nolan gave Gold another idea. "If sex is what they want, just give it to them then."

"Am I missing something, Gold?" Nolan said, sitting his coffee mug into a cup holder. "I thought you didn't want to do another intimate scene."

"I didn't say that." Gold retracted. "I said we don't have to show the sex scene between Calum and Nábila. We can fade to black after the kiss."

Nolan huffed defiantly. "That won't be enough to satisfy Regina and the rest."

"Regina isn't the only consumer, so is the audience." Gold said, pleading a very reasonable case. "How about instead of a scene with Calum and Nábila, we give the audience what they want."

"Which is?"

"Lacey and Calum." Gold answered. "Regina gets the intimate scene she's looking for, and Calum comes out looking more like a good guy who really, truly loves his wife."

Nolan's eyebrows climbed to the top of his head, consciously aware that Gold's idea was probably the best idea he'd heard since the start of filming. "Have you ever thought about directing, Gold?"

He smirked. "It's crossed my mind once or twice."

"Well, whenever you're ready, I'll teach you everything I know." He said, pulling over to a curb in front of an office building and gets out, leaving the keys in the ignition and the cart still running. "I'll send you a newly revised script."

"What color should I be expecting?" He asked just as his boss headed towards the office building.

"Fourth revisions are gold," Nolan replied, without turning around.

Gold smiled and scooted into the driver seat and pulled off in the direction of his, no,  _their_  trailer.

xox0xox

The sun was setting when he made it back to her. He could smell the home cooked meal even from the outside of the trailer. It would seem that getting Nolan to agree to a script revision worked up an appetite, and whatever she was cooking smelled heavenly, and made his stomach growl something awful. He pushed his key through the tumblers, turning it until he heard the familiar  _clink_  and entered their temporary home.

"Nicholas, is that you?" Belle said, leaning from their tiny kitchen.

"It's me, sweetheart." He replied, wrapping his arms around her as she stirred a pot, kissing her insatiably on the neck and making her giggle. "How was filming?"

"Really well," Belle said. "Our son is adorable and so much fun. Probably the sweetest guy I've ever worked with."

"Oh, so now I have competition?" He asked jokingly.

"You might." She said, watching Gold stubbornly fold his arms across his chest. "Oh come on Nicholas, worried a 4-year-old is stealing your spotlight?"

"No, just my leading lady."

"Don't be silly. There's plenty of me to go around." Belle said, placing a plate in front of him. "Maybe Nolan will let Lacey and Calum have another child."

Gold shrugged, picking up his utensils. "Perhaps."

Belle still hadn't completely read the book, and he didn't know how to break it to her that she will have another child, though she wouldn't birth this one. Damn his character's weakness. Calum could learn a thing or two from Gold about coping with loneliness.

"Sweetheart, how far have you gotten into the book?"

Belle pinched a piece from her bread and chewed on it thoughtlessly for a moment. "I haven't gotten past chapter 5, but I decided not read the rest."

"Oh?"

"I mean, what's the point, we're filming it." Belle sighed ruefully. "Maybe at some point, after we've wrapped, I'll finish reading it."

Gold placed his hand on top of hers. "Belle-"

"I know. I know Lacey and Calum aren't us." Belle said, shifting some food around on her plate with a fork. "I just feel this connection with Lacey, and I can't bear to see her hurt."

"What Calum did was deplorable, and loneliness doesn't excuse his actions."

Belle looked up from her plate. "So tell me then, what would you have done differently?"

Gold wiped the corners of his mouth with his napkin and placed it back on his lap. "Well, first of all, I would have met with Nábila in an open setting, a noisy place with tons of people instead of her home. And the picture Calum has of Lacey-" Gold said, extending his hand out to her. Belle took it with a soft smile present on her lips. He led her around the small table and pulled her gently into his lap, nuzzling his arms around her waist and pulling her back onto his chest. "I would stare at it every day to remind myself that I wasn't alone. That I had this beautiful, irresistible woman at home waiting for me."

"And what would you have done once you got back to me?"

"I can show you better than I can tell you." Gold said, making Belle giggle at the overly familiar line. He padded his palms under her blouse, caressing her belly and waist. Maybe it wasn't such a cliché line as Gold had first thought. It definitely served its purpose at this moment.

Just as dinner was turning into a nightcap, a knock came from their door.

"Hold that thought," Belle whispered, getting up and flatting down her blouse. She headed towards the door, glancing over her shoulder to confirm that Gold was watching her walk off.

"Ms. French?" He said in a way that was more of a question than a greeting.

"Good evening, Mr. Nolan. What brings you here?" Belle said, trying to keep him from asking why she was in her co-star's trailer. "Would you like to come in? I can make you a plate of something to eat."

"No, I'm afraid I have a few more scripts to pass out before everyone goes to sleep, but since you're here, I suppose that's one less stop I have to make," Nolan said, taking two gold copies from under his arm and handing it to her. "Here are your's and Gold's revisions."

"Another revision?"

"Yes, he didn't tell you?" Nolan asked suspiciously. "I spent the better half of a day begging the producers to let me write your characters another intimate scene."

"Let me guess, Nicholas's idea?"

Nolan smiled. "Well, I'll let you get back to your evening. Read over the scripts. You two will be filming tomorrow at eleven hundred hours."

Belle dropped the gold packet on the table and sat opposite of her co-star. "Care to explain this?"

Gold picked up the script and stared at it foreignly. "Looks like a revision to me?"

"Clearly," Belle said, rolling her eyes, huffing and slumping down in her chair. "Another evening rehearsing. I was really hoping for a night off with you."

"There are only two more months of filming, then we wrap, and then I'm all yours."

Belle picked herself back up and slid her script to the far end of the table. "Well, I'm not reading anything until I'm done eating. I haven't had a proper meal in months."

"Suit yourself." Gold said, picking up the script, and skimming through the pages. The Calum and Nábila scene was gone and in its place, was something new.

Gold had not known he was smiling until Belle cleared her throat. "What's it say?"

Gold hugged the script to his chest, hiding its written content. "I thought you wanted to finish dinner first."

Belle took another huge bite of her dinner and pushed the plate aside. "Okay, I'm finished. Now let me see." She mumbled with a mouth full of food. Gold chuckled and handed her the script. She began at the top of the page, her eyes darting from left to right as she read. The color in her cheeks began to rise until they were a bright crimson.

"Are you freaking kidding me?" She pulled the script down from her eyes and beamed at him. "You. You're going to go down on me?"

"I believe the correct term is Cunnilingus."

"So this was your idea."

"I merely suggested to Nolan that another intimate scene between Lacey and Calum would make him more likable with the audience. I had no idea that it would lead Nolan to write my character performing oral sex." Gold explained, and Belle glared at him again. "Scouts honor."

Belle continued to read over the script and groaned. "It says in the director's notes that the camera's focus will be on Lacey's face and body."

He took a sip of his champagne. "I don't see the problem. You're beautiful. "

"The problem is, I don't have a good orgasm face."

Gold snorted. "I beg to differ."

"Well, it's different when the camera isn't on you." Belle tried to explain. "There's no way I can look pretty while trying to look like I'm having a believable fake orgasm too."

"I don't think you give yourself enough credit, Belle. You're an amazing actress, and no scene is too difficult for you." Gold said, but it wasn't enough to lift Belle's spirits about her close-up scene tomorrow. "How about this? Show me your best orgasm face, and I'll be the judge of it."

Belle gave it a thought. "Okay, fine. But only constructive criticism."

"You have my word." He said, placing a hand on his chest. "Now, show me."

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Biting one side of her lip, she searched her mind for those past encounters with her co-star that could aide her in getting her aroused. She started with closed mouth moaning. Soft humming in a steady rhythm, while mentally reminding herself to keep a pretty face and not clench her eyelids too tightly.

She assumed she was off to a good start. He hadn't stopped her yet, so she decided to add more effort into her acting and put her body into it. Using one of her hands, she trailed from her collarbone up to her neck and then back down, even slipping a hand down her blouse and into her bra to kneed softly at her breast. Drawing pleasure from her own hands, heat begins to pool in her stomach, making her hips buck in her chair.

Her mouth dropped into a perfect O-shape as moans drifted from her mouth and into Gold's ears. His trousers were becoming increasingly tighter, and his cock throbbed every time she cried out. He was hoping that in Belle's mind it was his hands teasing her breasts, his lips on her neck that sent jolts of pleasure coursing throughout her body, and his voice in her ear that was telling her how good she felt.

Belle took hold of the edges of the table with both hands, arching her back into it, and what started out as moans began to turn into pleas. "Oh  _yes_. Oh  _yes_. Oh God _yes_.  _Please_ Calum, don't stop." She moaned with hitched and rapid breathing.

For a second, it almost felt like he had stopped breathing and that he was solely living on the energy that was radiating off her, like Belle was the only thing he needed to survive. He's read books of how throughout history, men served and worshiped women and regarded them as goddesses and watching Belle get herself off on her own like this, made him understand why.

An incoherently amount of words flew from her mouth that consist of: ten  _Oh Gods_ , a couple of  _Harder and Faster_ , and one very demanding  _Don't stop. Don't you fucking even think about fucking stopping_ , all while she thrashed and squirmed in her chair. He wanted so badly to reach across the table and pull her on to his hard cock. He had to do something quick, or he would be in for a very awkward visit to the campus dry cleaners in the morning.

Belle tossed her head back and continued to ride out her orgasm. "Oh fuck, Cal. Your tongue is amazing." She managed to say in a wild jumble. "I- I'm- I'm coming-"

"Come for me, sweetheart." He said, feeling his own pre-ejaculation seeping from the tip of his cock, and dribble down his shaft.

Belle slumped back in her chair, settling her breathing and adjusting herself back into reality. Mindlessly, she felt around the table for her glass of champagne and drunk from it desperately. He still hadn't said a word about her performance. That's was until she heard the slow hand clap coming from across the table.

"It may not look like it," Gold said. "But I'm giving you a standing ovation."

Belle giggled. "So it looked believable?"

"Believable? Belle, I checked under the table just to make sure you weren't hiding anyone under there." Gold said. Belle smiled, pleased with herself. "I think you're more than ready."

xox0xox

The next day, the bedroom set was back, and from the look of the children toys scattered around the room, this scene was after Calum returned from the war. But Gold couldn't place if it was before or after Lacey found out about Calum's secret child. So he wasn't sure if this was makeup sex or more reunion sex.

Belle has never been camera shy, even being completely naked didn't have any effect on her. Given, she's only been naked on set a couple of time, and both times were with Gold, but something just felt different about having the camera's focus entirely on her.

She stared timidly at the bedroom set and watched them adjust the boomstick into place. Nolan was serious about this close-up. He even placed a camera above the bed to get a top-down perspective.

"Still nervous?" Gold asked, noticing that she wasn't speaking.

The sound of his voice brought her back to her body. "A bit. Just can't seem to get rid of these butterflies."

"You're going to do fine, sweetheart." He said, placing a bottle of water in her shaking hands.

"Belle. Gold. Take your places please." The director said.

They took off their robes and took their place on top of the bed. It always felt surreal climbing into bed with him with 20 other people in the room, watching and paying attention to every detail.

She had this nagging feeling in the back of her mind that something was wrong, or rather something was missing, but she couldn't put her finger on what it was. It wasn't until Belle saw the nude cock harness Gold was wearing, did she realize that she forgot to wear her own.

"Lights!" Nolan said, and someone behind the set killed the lights, placing the studio in pitch darkness before a spotlight kicked on over the mock bedroom set.

"Nicholas,-" Belle said trying to get Gold's attention before it was too late.

"Rolling!" There was always feedback whenever Nolan pressed the talk button of his loudspeaker, like when a microphone gets held to a speaker. "And action!"

Gold rolled over in bed towards her to recite his lines, but when he saw the worriment in Belle's eyes as she clutched the covers up to her chin, Gold became concerned. He'd never seen her this nervous or shy before. "Belle, is everything okay?"

"Cut," Nolan shouted through the loudspeaker. He sounded annoyed already. "Gold, your line is  _I don't know what I did to deserve you_."

"Thank you very much, but I know my lines." He said condescendingly.

Belle sat up in bed, with the covers still gathered up to her chin, hiding her body from the camera and the observing crew members. "Can we take 5, Nolan?"

"Belle we just started, can it wait for a few more takes?" Nolan said over squeaky feedback from the speaker.

Belle laid back on the pillow. Just great, just fucking great. Everyone, including the set crew and even the other actors who were spectating, was going to see the most intimate area of her body.

"Are you sure everything is okay, Sweetheart?" Gold asked.

It was now or never. "It's fine. I just forgot my-"

"Take Two." Nolan said, cutting her off with that got damn loudspeaker again."And action."

Gold turned over in the bed. Following his cue, Belle does the same. Calum swept a few strands of hair off her shoulder and cupped her cheek in his palm, softly brushing over her lips with his thumb.

"Lacey, I don't know what I did to deserve you." Gold said, reciting Calum's lines. "Out all of the mistakes I made in my life. I'm glad I did this one right."

"Can you make me a promise, Cal?" Belle asked, channeling her character's insecurities.

"Of course, anything."

"Promise me you won't leave me again."

"Oh sweetheart," Gold said, producing some acting tears, but then again, nothing was truly acting when he shared a scene with Belle. "Yes, I promise. "

Gold shifted his hand to the back of her head and neck and pulled her in for a kiss. Belle closed her eyes, instantly becoming intoxicated by the taste of him. That familiar coffee and mint flavor that sent hot blood rushing from her chest to her core. She knew by the time the next cue came for them to move into the next position, she would be drenched.

"Cut," Nolan said, and then whispered something to Archie, the camera guy. Archie pressed a button, and the camera above the bed lowered a few inches closer. "Belle, your angles look great. Take 3. And action."

They picked up at the kissing. Belle was thankful for that. She could use it to get lost in her character. And besides that, Nicholas was an amazing kisser. His tongue painted a picture in her mouth, using smooth and effortless strokes.

Absentmindedly, she began to moan in his mouth, forgetting that that was his cue to move into the next position. Gold moved over her, soft thin lips traveled down her jawbone to her neck and then to her collar until he reached his first stop before his final destination. He teased her breasts, paying close attention to each one. Sucking and flicking at her nipples until they were erect. She could feel his bulge on her leg. His cock sock never did the job it was supposed to do thanks to him being a girthy fellow.

Belle ran her fingers through her hair and over the slick spots he left on her neck, and she felt herself become wetter between her folds. Even though the set was cold, thanks to the industrial strength air conditioner that was supposed to keep boners down, Belle found herself sweating and breathing rapidly as if she were in a sauna.

Gold nibbled on her breasts and worked his way down to his second stop, her stomach, making Belle's back arch off the bed at the new, sudden sensation on her mid-drift.

"Stop messing around, Cal." She moaned, half-forgetting that she was filming a movie. "Give it to me."

That was the last cue to move into the final position, which was between Belle's legs. It wasn't until Gold started moving closer to her bare and exposed sex, did Belle remember that she was bare and, well... exposed. After kissing both of her inner thighs repeatedly, she heard him chuckle lightly between her legs. Belle sat up on her elbows, watching him spread her legs and the urge to close them took over.

"Don't you dare think about hiding this from me." He said, pushing her legs back open, wider, wrapping his arms around her thighs so she couldn't close them again.

"But-"

"Shhh." He said, hushing her and kissing her inner thigh. "Laid back, sweetheart."

Offstage, Nolan and the others were impressed by Belle and Gold's impromptu performance. He didn't write anything about Belle being shy of receiving oral sex, but he liked it and wished he thought of it first. To him, it showed the audience how nervous Belle's character, Lacey, was about having sex again after a four-year celibacy while her husband was in Vietnam. He also liked how Gold took control. It showed the soldier side of his character, Calum.

Belle fell back onto her pillows, biting her lip and looking towards the ceiling, trying not to break the fourth wall and look at the camera like some bad episode of The Office.  _Oh fuck_. Everyone was going to know that she forgot her panty harness, and they would never let her live it down. Or worst, what if Nolan fired her for indecency?

Belle closed her eyes preparing for the most embarrassing moment of her life. But what she didn't prepare for was Gold's tongue sliding through her wet folds. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt it. She looked down speechlessly at him and watched him devour her to the very last drop.

"Cut," Nolan said. Gold stole one last taste before popping his head up from between her legs. "Belle, keep your head up. We need a shot of Lacey's face when she climaxes."

Belle was too weak to speak. She only nodded and tossed her head back onto the pillow with her face up towards the camera.  _Look pretty_ , she reminded herself.

"Take four." Nolan said, signaling to the camera to get ready to roll. "And Action,"

Gold submerged himself back between her legs without hesitation. Unknowingly to the crew members, he flicked her clit, sending Belle spiraling into ecstasy. Using circular motions, he made sure he left nothing untouched by his tongue.

Belle arched into him, throwing her arms over her head and clasped the cast iron bars of the bed's backboard. "Yes, oh  _yes_ , Calum." She moaned breathlessly, resisting the urge to look down at him and her face towards the mounted camera above her. "Oh fuck, don't you ever leave me again."

She worked her body, rolling and matching his tongue movements. All that shyness was gone, and Belle even wondered if she was the type of girl who liked it when people watched her during sexual acts. Gold opened her legs even wider, and pushed her backside upwards, reaching spots that weren't part of the script.

"Cut." the damn asshole said. If she weren't stark naked, Belle would have gotten out of the bed and strangled him with the wire of that accursed loudspeaker. "Belle, you've missed your cue."

"Oh screw the damn cue." She mumbled under her breath. Between what Gold was doing to her and Nolan stopping them every damn second, missing cues was the last thing on her mind.

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

"Nothing. What was my cue again?"

Nolan rubbed his temples. "When Calum opens Lacey's legs wider, Lacey needs to climax. Loudly."

"Anything else?" Gold asked, sounding just as agitated as Belle was.

"Emphasis on loudly," Nolan answered.

"Got it." The couple said in unison.

"Take 5. And action."

Gold picked up from the same spot and opened Belle's legs wider. His cock was painfully hard, and it felt like his harness was close to tearing open if he didn't take it off anytime soon. But that was the least of his worries. He wanted Belle to have the perfect orgasm face, so he inconspicuously took one of his fingers and relocated it inside her, pumping it deep against her tight walls.

"Oh  _fuck_ , Cal right there. I'm so close. I'm-I'm-." She said fumbling over her words as intensely charged waves of pleasure swept her up in its tide, then cradled her softly in velvet arms.

Not only did Lacey climax, but so did Belle. As she rode out her orgasm, she did the inconceivable. She opened her eyes and looked straight into the camera. She knew any second now, she would hear Nolan's irritating voice shout  _Cut_. Fuck, she didn't have the strength or energy to do another take after that climax. But to her surprise, Nolan didn't say cut.

Instead, he said. "And scene."

Belle grabbed the sheets in a mad dash and tucked them around her body, shielding her nudity. Gold got up and sat beside her on the edge of the bed just as the studio lights flashed on, blinding both of the actors. Once their eyes adjusted, there was a prolonged applause from the crew members and spectators.  _It looked so real,_ Belle heard one of the women say. Nolan had the same indescribable scowl he always wore, making it impossible to tell if he liked the scene or not.

"Nice job you two," He said. "That scene is sure to get Regina off my back."

"But I looked into the camera." Belle said.

"You did, and it was perfectly done. We'll clean it up in post editing and fade the scene around your eyes. Maybe add some special effects to really make your blues pop."

Nolan ordered everyone to take a twenty-minute break, and the cast and crew trickled out of the studio one by one, still praising the scene as they left, until Belle and Gold were the only ones left on set.

"I'm so sorry," Belle said putting her face into her hands. "Earlier, I was trying to tell you that I forgot my harness."

Gold chuckled. "And here I thought you just wanted to make your orgasm look as real as possible."

Belle groaned, feeling even more embarrassed than before. "We should probably go before someone comes back and sees that I don't have my harness on."

Gold cupped her chin and kissed her on the lips. "What's the rush? We have a bed and twenty whole minutes all to ourselves."

Belle giggled and pulled Gold down onto the bed. "Trust me." She said, pulling his cock harness down past his hips, licking her lips. "It won't take me that long."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This movie is basically a legit blockbuster *cough*porn*cough*, ( just go along with it) XD  
> This is an open prompt story and you can put your suggestions in my ask box on tumblr. I would like to leave the comment section for comments on the story only. I look forward to them(:  
> [Here's the Tumblr](http://poca-staks.tumblr.com/)  
> -RL


End file.
